warrior_cat_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Firestar
Description Firestar is a handsome ginger tom with emerald-green eyes Kin Father: Jake-'''ginger tom with green eyes '''Mother: Nutmeg-'''brown-and-white she-cat '''Sisters: Princess-'''light brown she-cat with a''' '''white chest and 'paws '''Luna-'''brown-and-ginger she-cat '''Siblings: Filou-'''light ginger cat '''Tommy-'''brown-and-white cat '''Half-brothers: Scourge-'''black tom with a white paw and blue eyes '''Socks-'''black tom with a white muzzle, chest, paws, and tip of the tail '''Half-sister: Ruby-'''light gray she-cat '''Mate: Sandstorm-'''pale ginger she-cat with green eyes '''Kits: Squirrelflight-'''dark ginger she-cat with green eyes '''Leafpool-'''brown she-cat with white paws, chest, and amber eyes '''Nephew: Cloudtail-'''white tom with blue eyes History Firestar was the leader of ThunderClan before Bramblestar. He is first seen as a kittypet, but joined ThunderClan as an apprentice, receiving the name of Firepaw. Firepaw was trained by deputies Lionheart and Tigerclaw with his friends Graypaw and Ravenpaw before Bluestar took him on as her own apprentice. After helping ShadowClan chase out Brokenstar, he earned his warrior name Fireheart. Then, after proving that Tigerclaw was responsible for Redtail's, the former deputy, death, he became deputy. Bluestar lost her ninth life saving him from a pack of dogs, and he became leader after her. Whitestorm was his deputy until the battle with BloodClan where Graystripe replaced him. Into the Wild Rusty was first seen as a kittypet. When he joins ThunderClan he earns the name Firepaw after his bright orange pelt. He originally trains under Lionheart and Tigerclaw (Tigerstar), but after encountering Yellowfang in the woods, Firepaw becomes Bluestar's apprentice. He develops a close friendship with Yellowfang during the time he takes care of her after feeding Yellowfang before the Clan in the forest. After Spottedleaf's death, Firepaw mourns for his lost friend, who he had developed feelings for. After helping ShadowClan drive out Brokenstar, Firepaw earns his warrior name: Fireheart. His best friend Graypaw becomes Graystripe. The two of them hold their warrior vigil that night, and Fireheart notices Tigerclaw glaring at him. He realizes Tigerclaw hates him, and he hates him back. Fire and Ice After his warrior vigil is over, Fireheart receives a dream about a yowling cat, but he gets woken up. In the first book, the Clans learn that ShadowClan, under Brokenstar's orders, has driven out WindClan. Bluestar sends Fireheart and Graystripe on their first warrior mission: to bring back WindClan. On their way back home, Fireheart and Graystripe are accompanied by two WindClan warriors, Onewhisker and Deadfoot, as a show of thanks. Fireheart, Graystripe, and the others cross RiverClan territory to get home sooner, but they are caught by a RiverClan patrol. A fight begins. A ThunderClan patrol comes to help, and Sandpaw almost falls off the edge. Fireheart saves her, and she snaps at him. Whiteclaw, a RiverClan cat, dies falling off the edge, and RiverClan blames Graystripe even though he was trying to pull the warrior to safety. When Fireheart and the others get back home, Fireheart and Graystripe are rewarded with their own apprentices: Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. Fireheart sees a kittypet that he recognizes: his sister, Princess. Over the next few weeks, Fireheart visits Princess. Graystripe falls into the river on a hunting mission with Brackenpaw, Fireheart, and Cinderpaw, and a RiverClan cat, Silverstream, saves him. They start visiting secretly, and Fireheart becomes annoyed. Graystripe and him keep disagreeing up to the point of fighting. Greencough affects the camp, and Yellowfang, now the ThunderClan medicine-cat, sends Fireheart to fetch some catnip. When he gets back to camp, Cinderpaw has gone missing. Fireheart goes to get her, and he finds Cinderpaw unconscious on the Thunderpath. He brings her back to camp with the help of Tigerclaw, who was near the accident. The next time Fireheart visits Princess, he tells his sister about Cinderpaw's accident. Princess suggests that since Tigerclaw was near the accident, he might have had something to do with it. Fireheart becomes even more suspicious of the ThunderClan deputy. Princess gives Fireheart her first-born son, Cloudkit, so he can live Clan life. But the Clan doesn't like Cloudkit because he has kittypet blood. Bluestar eventually allows Cloudkit to stay. Brindleface agrees to care for Cloudkit until he is an apprentice. The former leader of ShadowClan, Brokenstar, invades the ThunderClan camp. Fireheart notices that Clawface is among the rogues. He fights the rogue, wanting revenge for Spottedleaf's death. As Clawface is preparing to kill Fireheart, Graystripe jumps in and kills the attacker. Brokenstar is taken prisoner, and his name is changed to Brokentail. Brokentail becomes blind by Yellowfang, who is the tom's mother. Sandpaw and Dustpaw earn their warrior names after the battle: Sandstorm and Dustpelt. The day after the attack, Bluestar orders Fireheart to hunt with Graystripe, as they haven't spoken for a long time without arguing. Fireheart tells Graystripe, who originally doesn't want to go, but after hearing that Bluestar ordered it, he grudgingly goes with Fireheart. During the hunt, Graystripe catches more prey than the ginger tom. A WindClan warrior comes to ThunderClan to ask for help for fighting against RiverClan and ShadowClan, who had attacked the WindClan camp. Fireheart pins down Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, not knowing who she was at first. Fireheart allows her to escape, and Tigerclaw notices this. Graystripe and Fireheart becomes friends again after Graystripe thanks him for sparing Silverstream. Forest of Secrets ''Coming Soon Rising Storm Coming Soon A Dangerous Path Coming Soon The Darkest Hour Coming Soon